Clouded Dreams
by ThaInstaPrincess
Summary: What happens when your so in love it even clouds your dreams. And how does this effect you when u wake up? CandJ O'Course
1. Cool Down

My Clouded Dreams

Hi! This is (I think) a one-shot fan fic. It's about Dreams and how they can screw with ya in the real world.

_He initiated the kiss just brushing his lips with hers. She deepened the kiss and neither wanted to go up for air. When they finally did come up for air they looked into each other's eyes. "What does this mean", She asked searching her eyes for the answer. "I haven't a clue". "Me either". With that they were back on each other like 3 year olds and dirt. He kissed her neck and toyed with her ear lobe. This sent a shiver of pleasure throughout her entire body, "Joseph" she breathed barely able to do that. _

Clarisse woke up from her dream panting for air. She looked around trying to gather her surroundings but all she felt was dampness. She reached for the lamp on her nightstand and when she cut it on she saw why. She was drenched in sweat. Her nightgown, her pillow, her sheets were all drenched in sweat. She remembered her dream and shook with pleasure. She quickly decided to go and have some ice cream before she drifted towards Joseph's bedroom. 

0o0o0o0o

"_Joseph", she panted his name and it drove him wild. He let his hands rove wherever they happened to land. "More", she cried and more she was given. He placed butterfly kisses down her neck around her shoulder. Then down her spine, and down her hip, then towards her inner thigh. He toyed with her emotions now. He would kiss her thigh, and then her lips, and then back to her thigh. To her it was torture for him it was sheer fun. _

**Joseph woke up with his eyes bolted open staring at his ceiling. "Even my dreams", he contemplated getting out of bed. He could say he thought he heard something, or some other lame excuse but he decided against it. He didn't know if he would be able to be a gentleman tonight. So instead he headed for the kitchen, "Perhaps a brownie might help". **

**RandR More If You'd Like Just E-mail Me **

**Today is the tommorow you worried about yesterday. **


	2. Nice And Warm

**Hey just to clear up a few things Mia's 19 it's summer and if there are anyother q's lemme** **know.**

**As Clarisse sat in the kitchen eating ice cream out of the carton she wondered what she was going to do about this. **

**She was utterly torn between having Joseph in her dreams but not being able to be near him when she was awake. **

**She didn't know what to do so she placed the ice cream back put the spoon in the sink and used the secret passage **

**to get to the library and the liquor cabinet. **

**0o0o0o **

Joe got himself a cup of ice water and sat at the table contemplating his current dilemma. He wanted her so badly he could feel

it in his soul. In his ears he could hear her call his name, her rich laughter after Lord Palimore had to be woken up in Parliament

again. He could feel her skin under his hands smooth as milk and sweet like honey. He sighed and figured it wouldn't do him

any good to think on it anymore tonite. With that he got up and made his way to the stairs.

**0o0o0o **

**After downing the 5th glass of Brandy Clarisse decided that it was time to go to bed. But not in her own room oh **

**no that would be to easy. She wanted to sleep somewhere nice warm and safe, and she knew just the place. **

**0o0o0o **

As Joseph walked to him room he thought he heard Shades door close. That boy. He had told Joseph that he'd stoped his

reckless ways. Joseph shook his head as he climbed into bed Shades and He were gonna have a talk in the morning.

**Hmmm? Were's Risse? Only I Know Ha that's funny! Till Nxt Tyme B. **


	3. Please Wake Up!

Hey Ya'll Thanx So Much 4 tha Reveiews They are much appreciated. Now to find out where I put Clarisse…….

**Clarisse woke up with her head splitting like a quart of fire **

**wood. She sat up and clutched both sides of her head wishing **

**she could just go back to sleep. She fell back on the covers and **

**into someones head. "OW"! Clarisse jumped out of the bed **

**and fell onto the floor when she noticed that this wasn't her **

**room. She saw the figure get up and move she noticed that the **

**figure had blonde hair. "Charlotte"? The figure immediately **

**froze where she was. "Your Majesty"? "Good Morning **

**Charlotte. Would you happen to know how I got in here"? "No **

**Your Majesty but judging by the empty Brandy bottle on my **

**floor", Charlotte pointed to the floor and Clarisse got up and **

**saw that there was in fact an empty Brandy bottle on her floor. **

"**Is there something you'd like to share with the class **

**Clarisse"? She felt the tears roll down her face and broke like a **

**cheap boomerang.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Joseph woke up around 6 every morning. He usually did his

rounds, briefed the team on who was where and at what time, then

around 11 he'd go check n Clarisse. But he didn't do that today.

Why you may ask because Joseph didn't wake up today.

**Oooooooooo Interesting! **

**Plz RnR. **


	4. A Nice Chap

Hi! I'm not going to tell u wether or not I killed him you'll just have to find out.

**Love, Me. **

**Clarisse bolted out of her sleep shaking with fear. She looked too her right to make sure he was there he was. But **

**he was on his back and she couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. So she moved out of his grasp and 3,2,1. **

**"Clarisse"? "I'm here". She slid back into his arms and drifted into what she hoped was a more peacefull sleep. **

Hey I really didn't want to be like any of the other authors who torture their readers and make them wait a YEAR

for an update so here u go more later.

Love Me.


	5. What A Pair Of Jeans Can Do For You

**Hiya guys thnx 4 all my reviews im really glad to get them. Well heres a new chap.**

**Clarisse was awakened by sunlight seeping through her curtains. She rolled over to Joseph's side or so she thought, she just rolled over to find her face in a piece of paper. It read: **

Clarisse my dear, I apologize but as u know Mia's coming from America today so I have to go and get her so, Until then.

Yours Always,

Joseph

**Clarisse smiled she knew he'd been gone for quite sometime. Which meant he'd be back soon. Charlotte knocked on the door Clarisse pulled on her robe tied it and got back into bed. "Come in". "Good Morning Your Majesty". "Good Morning Charlotte". Clarisse smiled at Charlotte she'd been around her for too long. Charlotte sat down in the chair tucked one leg behind the other, and started on her schedule. Clarisse smiled. When Charlotte had finished her schedule Clarisse spoke. "Charlotte did you say I didn't have meetings with anyone but Amelia and Paulo to get ready for Sebastian's Birthday Ball"? "Yes Your Majesty and Your Meeting with Paulo isn't until at least 7". Clarisse got out of bed and ran to her closet. "Charlotte I'll be down in a minute". She could hear Charlotte bow and step out of the room. Now what was she going to wear today?**

**0o0o0o0o**

**By the time she'd finshed her shower, and finished fighting with her clothes she heard Mia and Joseph come through the door. Well actually she just heard Mia and Charlote scream at seeing each other. Clarisse gave herself the once over and put up the walls she needed incase they didn't like what she was wearing.**

**0o0o0o0o**

**"Mia my dear"! Mia spun around and opened her mouth to greet her Grandmother but stopped mid syllable. Clarisse was wearing the present Mia'd gotten her for her birthday. A New York Yankees Jersey, and some Chloe jeans. Along with a matching N.Y. cap that Clarisse had placed on her head and tilted down the side. "Oh My God Gramma you kick ass"! Clarisse smiled, "Mia watch your language"! "Sorry but you do"! Clarisse decended the final stairs and she hugged her Grandaughter. "Well now that were all here whos up for paintball city"? "ME"! Both Charlotte and Mia yelled. "Come on Char lets go and get some Chloe on you". "Some Chloe"? "Yes"! Charlotte still looked dazed and confused so Mia sighed and pointed to her Grandmother. "Those"! "Oh". When Jospeh and Clarisse were alone she walked over to him and picked his jaw up off of the floor and with a seductive sway walked away from him. She could feel him shiver when she'd touched his face. She smiled to her self damn she still had it.**


	6. Heavenly Paintball City Gets Turned Into...

As Clarisse put on the white jumpsuit, she smiled Mia was helping Charlotte into hers and they were having some

communication issues. She zipped herself up and called Mia and Charlotte over since the instructor was coming over to give

them the rules, regulations, and instructions. "Hello! I'm your instructor Bob and Welcome to Paintball City. Now as you can

see the field is very big but you cannot go beyond that tractor. That is the practice area were people go to practice dodging

paintballs. Now here are your Paint Guns. Each one has Eight balls of 5 colors. Now for the scoring, if you hit someone with a

pink paintball that is worth 25 points, red is 20, blue is 15, orange is 10, green is 5. Now feel free to use what ever you can to

hide behind the last one to run out of Paintballs wins. When you've run out of Paintballs all the paint on your suite will

disappear and you must go sit on the back of the tractor. Any questions"? "No", we all rang out in chorus. Charlotte was still

having trouble with her suite so Bob (that was so not his name his name tag clearly said Francesco) stepped over to help her

out. "Thank You", said a blushing Charlotte. Joseph quickly stepped in between the two and mean mugged "Bob" before

pulling Charlotte away from him. Bob cleared his throat and said, "Well then run"! We did all while shooting paintballs at

whoever was nearest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

When we got home we had lunch and decided that next time we should go back or to six flags. Whichever one Mia wanted

and she kissed us and said she was going to bed. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was almost midnight. I giggled and

teased Charlotte about Bob while Joe grunted every time I mentioned his name. Charlotte went off to bed and Joseph

escorted me to my room. Before I went into my room I turned around and asked him what was all that about. "Charlotte is my

daughter". I laughed and said, "Yes she's like a daughter to me too but she is a grown woman". I noticed he wasn't smiling

however.


	7. Hey Just A Question

Hey Just A Question……

HOW IN THE HELL DO U JOIN A C2!


	8. Around The Time Pierre Was Concieved

Clarisse stared at Joseph in awe. He for once in his life couldn't look her

in the eye. When his eye contact fell her fears were realized. "Joseph!

Joseph _look_ at _me_". She grabbed his chin and pulled his head so that he was

facing her. "How! What! When"! He sighed, "Charlotte's Mother was my

brothers wife. He used to beat on her all the time. One day she came to me

and was really sad and badly bruised. I cleaned her up and then took her out

we danced and had a good time. All I remember was waking up next to her

and 18 months later she shows up on my door step with this little girl".

Clarisse slid to the floor against her door. "Does Charlotte know"? "She

hasn't the slightest clue. She thinks that her father died in a car accident.

Clarisse believe me I would've told her if only". "Wait", she interuppted him,

"Charlotte is 32. So she showed up with Charlotte around". "Exactly. I found

out about Charlotte around the time Pierre was concieved". Clarisses

happiness was slowly fading old memeories were being drudged up out of the

muck were she so desperatly wanted them to stay. She had flash backs off

Pierre being concieved, born, and the whole fiasco when Rupert'd found out

why his baby boy had green eyes when both his and his mothers were blue.

"Jospeh you realize". "Yes I realize what this means". "When". "There's no

time like the present". She watched as he slowly crept down the hall and

went to face his daughter.

O.K. I Know That There Is A LOT Of Confuzzlement in thias chap but all the kinks will b straightend out n tha next one. Also Do They Have Fanfics for Mary Poppins? Just A Question I'm Not Sure I Want To Read Them It Was A Fine Movie As It Was.


	9. Tears Of Sorrow And Understanding

Clarisse Heard a banging on her door. She had a feeling as to who it was. "Come in".

Charlotte burst thorough the door, mascara running, make-up smudged. Just an all

around mess. Clarisse could tell the young woman had been crying so she opened her

arms and Charlotte flew into them. Clarisse slid to the floor and held the young woman

who sobbed and shook violently as she cried. Clarisse could do nothing but hold her and

wisper soothing sounds. After about 30 miniutes Charlotte wiped her face and asked

Clarisse one question, "Why"? Clarisse thought about it and honestly couldn't answer

Charlotte. Then she thought about it and she noticed that there was only one reason.

"Love". Charlotte put her head back on Clarisses shoulder and sniffed. "He lied to me

because he loves me"? "Charlotte, Jospeh is a good man he wouldn't hurt you

intentionally, both you and I know that. He saw that you were happy in the life you were

leading and as much as he wanted to tell you he just couldn't. He saw that you were fine

thinking that your father was a respectable man who'd died in a car crash and he just

wanted you to be happy even if he wasn't. He just wanted you to be happy. He just

wanted you to be happy". Clarisse comforted the young woman in her arms until

Charlotte fell asleep then she had Shades carry her to her room. She wipped a stray tear

from her eye and fixed her hat and went to find Joseph. If she knew him there was only

one place he would be.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

She stood in her garage in the place where her Lambergini _should have_ been. She

shook her head, "He's gonna smash himself and my car into a wall". She sighed with

relief as she heard the car scream as it turned the corner. She stood there hands firmly

crossed on her chest and one hip pointed out but still standing at her full regal hight. He

stopped the car and reved the engine. "That's supposed to scare me"? He turned off the

car and got out she could tell he'd been drinking. He stumbled out of the car and

shlumped against the car. She stepped over to him and hugged him like both their lives

depended on it. Then for the first time in her life in all her 60 something years of knowing

him she saw Joseph Calvera cry.

Hey Yall just a note ummmmm i need a spelling/grammar checker ne1 up 4 it? Lemme know at 


	10. Mistakes And Reconciliations

**Ummmmmm Hi! O.K. Yes Joe Is Both Charlotte and Pierre's Father. O.K. Soooo Tht Was The Only Question I Got So There.**

Clarisse held Joseph until he was done crying and then cleaned him up. She took

out his hankerchief and wipped his eyes with it and his face then walked back to

the palace. When they reached his door he began kissing her even though his

kisses made her knees feel like water she tried to stop him. "Joseph, Jospeh

stop you can't do this. This si not how to deal with your feelings". He kissed her

neck and said something to her in spanish. She sighed there was no way that she

was gonna be able to say no to him now but she could at least put up a good

fight. "Jospeh someone will see us". He opened his door and pushed both of

them in.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

She woke up with a headhurt like never before then she roled over and sighed

she smelt her pillow it smelt like him. She opened her eyes and looked around

this wasn't her room. "Joseph, Joseph wake up". He just pushed her aside and

pulled his pillow over his face. "Joseph Mia's missing". His head sprung up and

the look of fear in his eyes was strong enogh to make her want to cry. "I just

needed to get you up she's safe". He sighed with relief. Then his head popped

back up when he'd realizede what he'd done. He turned on his back and both

their head's hit the pillows as they sighed with dissappointment. Then there was

a knock on the door. "Joe, Joe it's Charlotte I think we need to talk".

**Dun-dun duh! What's gonna happen? I Don't know so I really couldn't tell you.**


	11. Shatter My World

Joseph and Clarisses heads shot up. Joseph scrambled to 

find some trousers while his queen made herself a hasty

toga. He remembered tht she was there and turned around to

tell her to hide but she was no where to b seen. He pulled a

shirt over his head and opened the door. "Hello Charlotte".

"Hi Joe". "Come in". She walked into the room and sat down

on the couch. He noticed she had on a shirt that was **_way_** to

big for her and some jeans that could very possibly be Mia's

and some Spongebob house slippers. He sat in the chair

opposite her. "Joe I'm not going to beat around the bush and

I'm not gonna hide the fact that I'm hurt. I came here to ask

questions so here we go why"? "Because you seemed

perfectly happy". "But just because I'm happy doesn't mean

you have to lie". "I didn't lie". "Yes you did". "No I did not I

just kept something from you". Then they both said

something Clarisse had said herself many times. "Saying a

word different doesn't mean the meaning changes". They

both smiled and then she got serious again. "Joseph I don't

like liars. And before you start I'm not calling you one it was

just a statement. I do not like the fact that you kept this from

me and I hope that this will not happen again. Is there

anything else I need to know"? He knew she couldn't tell her

but he knew he had to. "Your mother did not die because she

fell down the stairs. She died because **_he_** knocked her down

the stairs". She dropped her tea cup and stood up and started

cursing at Joe in French. He saw that she was about to cry

because with every word that came from her mouth she

realized it was true. She started yelling and then it kind of

died down to a whisper. Then she just fell on the floor and

hugged herself. She cried and prayed in French with her

head buried in her lap and everything and finally he heard

something she said "I knew it I just knew it". He held her and

rocked her to sleep until she started to calm down. When she

did she left but before she left she said something that quite

frankly tickled the hell out of him. She said "Oh, and one

other thing, I kinda like the idea of having a step mom".

Before he could ask her what she was talking about she

picked up Clarisses bra off of the floor.

I couldn't just leave it all sad and stuff sooooo I had to put that at the end. Thanks and big ups 2 Aserene for the idea sorry it took me so long 2 post but the servers were down. Well on to more exciting things. OH WAIT THERE ARE NO XCITING THINGS CAUSE NONE OF MY FAVE STORYS HAVE BEEN UPDATED!


	12. The Nearness Of You

**The song that is placed in this chapter does NOT belong to me it belongs to miss Norah Jones. It is titled "The Nearness Of You" on her CD _Come Away With Me. _**

Charlotte closed the door and both Joseph and Clarisse burst out laughing. He heard her and was compelled to find her. She

was hiding where of all places underneath the bed. "Are You comfortable down there"? "It isn't uncomfortable but I could

think of a much more comfortable place". They both smiled wickedly and he helped her from under the bed. She smiled and

she pushed him on the bed and they got under the covers. She smiled at herself as she thought of how much she loved this

man.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

When they laid in his bed with the fan going AND the a.c. on she snuggled closer to him as he held her to him tighter to him.

She couldn't figure out how to tell him even though she figured he already knew it. It was so funny cause she hadn't even

known herself until at the end of their last 'escapade'. She was still trying to figure out how to tell him when he took the words

right out of her mouth. "I Love You". She smiled like she'd never smiled before. "I Know". He looked at her and she turned

to meet his gaze. "You Know"? "Yes I Know". He stared at her with his mouth open. "Let me put it into my own words". He

looked at her and she became lost in his beautiful eyes. She looked at him and began to sing, " It's not the pale moon that excites me  
that thrills and delights me, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you  
It isn't your sweet conversation  
that brings this sensation, oh no

It's just the nearness of you

When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams come trueI need no soft lights to enchant me  
If you'll only grant me the right  
To hold you ever so tight  
And to feel in the night the nearness of you".

He smiled from ear to ear and he kissed her on the lips. She smiled and hugged him to her that was how they fell asleepin each

others arms for ever and always .Or so they thought…

Uh oh whts gonna happen?


	13. Thats Why SHe's So Clumsy

**Guys! Don't Have A Conniption No1 Dies Now On To The Story! O Yeah I 4got 2 tell u guys this takes place the summer b4 P.D. 2.**

They were rudely awakened by the sound of a constant banging. "Hold On Hold On". Joe got up and put on a robe. Seriously

after what he'd just been through the palace had better be on fire or there's no reason that he should be awoken. Not that he

couldn't (cough) "handle" (cough) himself it was just well you know what they say about those quiet ones. Quiet on the

outside.. (I'll leave ya'll to finish that one). He opened the door to Mia smiling at him. "Mornin' Joe". "Good Morning my

dear. Your up early". "Yeah I know. But today's Gramma's Birthday and I wanted to be the first to congratulate her. Have

you seen her"? Joseph turned back to his room where he saw Clarisses head move then pop up as what she'd heard

registered. She fell out of bed with a thud and then slowly sat up and grabbed her head with a grown. "No Mia I haven't seen

her check the garden". Mia thought about it and just gave Joe this weird look and walked off. He closed the door and went to

help his beloved off of the floor. "You really should be more careful". A smile played on her lips as she tried her hardest to

look upset with him. He offered her a hand and she took it. She stood up and adjusted her toga so that it fit her better. He

kissed her and was surprised when she deepened the kiss. But then pulled away. "Joseph". She kissed him again she was

trying to go away but he kept kissing her and was making it very hard. She laughed and kissed him and said "I have to make

sure that the plans for my birthday ball are ready". She said between kisses. "Well I think we can trust Charlotte with that". He

kissed her and touched her ear lobe. Now not even God could stop them.

Well The Next Chapter Wil B The Birthday Ball But Now I Must Leave Will+Grace Is On!


	14. GIRLFIGHT pt1

Im Back! LOL Read And Review

She straightened out the imaginary wrinkles in her dress. She looked to the left and saw Mia struggling with something. She laughed to herself as she found out what it was the poor girl had gotten her glove stuck to her tiara. Clarisse laughed she wanted desperately to laugh out loud but knew she couldn't. She started to help Mia but saw as Charlotte rushed over to quickly unhook the girl and slid out of sight as the double doors opened and they both were announced.

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O

Clarisse knocked her glass gently with her spoon and she cleared her throat ready (as she'd ever be) to make her speech. "I'd like to thank you all graciously for coming here to celebrate my birthday. It means so much to me. I've received a number of gifts all of which I'm sure are quite lovely. So all in all I'd just like to thank you for being here this evening, it is most appreciated". She smiled graciously as the thunderous applause rang out in the ball room. She sat back in her seat and looked down the table at Joseph who was mouthing to her the words the Genovian times always used to describe her. "The picture of grace and poise". She laughed to herself and bowed her head dramatically. She then turned her head to the right and she groaned inwardly as who was sitting next to her started speaking to her. "Your Majesty, looking lovely as always". "Why thank you Viscount Mabery". The music swayed gently through the room. She dreaded what she knew was coming next. "Would you care to dance"? He was a member of Parliament and she knew she was obligated to dance. "I would love to".

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

OOOOOOOOO! What's gonna happen? I Don't know but I can tell u 1 thing it's gonna be a what? A Girlfight! (My favorite song) (this week).


	15. Girlfight Part 2

Clarisse Made Her Way To The Dance Floor With Viscount Mabery At Her Side. She Put On Her Best Fake Queenly Smile. She

Sighed On The Inside She Was Damn Tired Of Slipping Behind This Façade. But she went On with It Anyway. She Lifted Up Her Skirt

and They Swayed Together Softly To the Music. All Way Going Well Until The Viscount Pushed Himself Against Her. And When She

Looked At Him With A Shocked Expression On Her Face The Bastard Just Smiled. It Was Enough Too Make Her "Blow Chunks" As

Mia So Colorfully Put It. "Viscount I Do Feel As Though You Are A Little Closer Than Necessary". "Yes I Am". Then He Smiled At

Her Again. She Gagged And She Thought She Threw Up In Her Mouth A Little Bit. She Looked For Joseph Her Savior And True To

His Name He Was On His Way To Help Her That Was Until A Shot Rang Out Among The Crowed. She Screamed As Joseph Sank

To The Ground. She Pushed Viscount Mabery and Ran To Joseph. She Picked Up His Head and Placed It in Her Lap. She Moved His

Jacket And Saw As The Blood Seeped Slowly Through His Jacket. "Joseph Don't Go Anywhere Charlotte Is Calling the Ambulance".

He looked At Her and He Smiled. "Take This". He Handed Her His Mothers Wedding Ring. She Took It And Clutched It To Her

Chest Just As He Slipped From Consciousness. The Ball Room Was Complete Chaos people were running and a swarm of security was

on their way to get her. She turned to the left and saw A Woman With A Gun Aim At Her But Before The Woman Could Shoot

Charlotte Punched Her In The Face. "Your Majesty Are You O.K.". "Yes Charlotte I'm Fine. Where's Mia"? She Has Been Taken To

One Of The Secret Rooms Your Majesty". The Swarm Of Security She Knew Were Coming Tried To Take Her Away. "No I Shall

Not Leave His Side". Shades Josephs Second in Command Walked Up To Her. "With All My Respect Your Majesty, I Do Not Think

Joe Would Want You To Do That. I Think He Would Want You Safe and Secure". She Looked At Josephs Body and Knew He

Spoke The Truth. "Very Well". She Left With them But Not Before She Saw The Woman With The Gun Try To Take On Charlotte.

She Didn't Get One Hit In Charlotte Boxed With Her Like A Professional Boxer. She Hit The Woman And Everytime The Woman

Swung She Missed. The Queen Was Being Rushed Away But Not Before She Saw Charlotte Get Shot. Clarisse screamed her name

and Shades ran to her. The woman With The Gun was Shot By Shades Then He Picked Up Charlotte and walked towards another

door. Clarisse was rused to a picture and then thrust in.

O.K. Weak As A Story Can Get I Know But It'll Get Better I Promise. Love!


	16. Every1 Gets Laid But Me

**Hey just a/n only the last chapter was a dream. O.K. N Thanx 4 The Reviews Much Appreciated. **

**Charlotte awoke from her dream in a cold sweat. She caught her breath and glanced around her room. That had to have been the worst dream she'd ever had (with the exception of her kicking ass) she looked around her room once she'd calmed down and glanced at the clock. "6:00", she muttered sleepily as she flopped back down on the pillow. She was thankful she had 2 and a half hours before she had to go to work.**

"She had better be awake". Mia thought as she walked through the long halls of the palace. Mia had gotten up at 7:00 so that her and her Grandmother could have something together. Mia had forgotten what, "That's what happens when you wake me up early". And when you stay up all night at staff parties, Mia thought to herself with a smile. She'd stayed up until 3:00 am with Charlotte and Shades and other various staff members (two very flirtatious ladies maids in particular) at the staff party. The laughed to herself it had been like pulling teeth to get Charlotte to come. "Your Highness it wouldn't be right for me to be there". "Charlotte do you work here"? "Well I". "And doesn't that make you a staff member"?

"Well I". "Exactly". And with that she'd dragged Charlotte off to the party. And dear god was Charlotte a party animal. Mia laughed aloud as she remembered Charlotte dancing on tables. She turned the corner towards her Grammas suite and smiled and nodded to the guards as they opened the doors for her. She stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed that there was not one lump in her Grandmothers bed but two. And she had a pretty good idea who it was.

Mia slowly backed out of the room and closed the doors behind her. "I Do not wish for my grandmother to be disturbed for anything. If it is a dire emergency you will find either Charlotte or myself is that understood". "Yes Your Highness". She nodded and walked off when she was sure they couldn't see her anymore she broke out into a run towards Charlotte's room.

Charlotte woke up to the sound of snoring, and since she'd woken up she knew it couldn't be her. She clutched her head and bit her lip so she wouldn't scream. She layed back down on her pillow and she bolted right back up. It reeked of alcohol.

She knew exactly why she felt this way she was hung over. She let go of her head (15 mins later it took that long for the room to stop spinning) and looked to her left to find someone in her bed.

"Wake up". She poked whoever it was and they immediately woke up. "What, what". The person turned around and to her surprise it was her old dude Shades. Charlotte let out a yelp and flopped outta the bed. "Oh My God! Charlotte what are you doing in my bed NAKED"! "Its not YOUR bed for one and I don't know for another. I'm Very hung over". Shades noticed that he was too. "Yeah Me too".

Was all he could muster up the courage to say. They stood there in the awkward silence for about 4 minutes but it seemed like forever. Charlotte noticed that this little piece of cloth she had pulled down on the floor with her wasn't doing much so she climbed back into bed showing as little skin as possible.

She looked at Shades and pulled the covers tighter around her. Shades looked at her just as Mia walked into the room. She stood into the doorway and staired at them for a good long while before yelling, "GOD IS EVERYONE IN THIS PALACE GETTING LAID BUT ME". Then slamming the door very loudly.


	17. Not Anymore

** Charlotte stared at the door after Mia left for a good ten minutes. "What was that"? "I don't know"? Charlotte ruffled her **

**hair and looked at the clock she had exactly thirty-minutes to get ready for work. She jumped up in such a rush that she took **

**the entire sheet off of the bed. "Charlotte"! Shades quickly covered himself up with a pillow. "Sorry". Charlotte ran to the **

**bathroom and started the shower then she ran to her closet and picked up her suit. She suddenly (in checking the shower **

**water and brushing her teeth) that Shades was in the room so she stepped out of the bathroom but to her surprise he was gone. **

** As Charlotte threw her hair into a messy bun and slid down the hallway she had a flashback to the staff party. She was **

**dancing with Mia when Shades cut in. That was it, that was the whole flashback but the way they were dancing was enough to **

**make her drop her papers. She quickly scooped them back up and turned the corner. She took a few quick deep breaths and **

**opened the doors to the Queens office to find…… **

**Charlotte opened the doors of the Queens office to find the princess making out with Lionel. **

**L.O.L. Dont Have A Heart Attack Theres More Just Push The Button. **


	18. On My Grammas Couch

**Charlotte quickly closed the door and then shlumped against it. What was she going to do? She really didn't have time to think about it because at that exact moment Her Majesty and Joseph came down the hallway. She straightened up and tried to look calm. "Good Morning Charlotte". "Good Morning Your Majesty, Joseph". They both smiled at her and tried to enter the office. "Um I don't think it would be wise to open the door your Majesty". Clarisse eyed Charlotte. **

"**Why not"? Charlotte looked around the room and began chewing on her lip. "Charlotte you're chewing your lip". "Yes I am". "You only chew your lip on a few occasions". Charlotte looked from Clarisse, to Joseph then back to Clarisse she knew what the Queen was saying Charlotte only chewed her lip on a few occasions one was when she was about to lie. Clarisse looked at Charlotte with an eyebrow raised. **

"**Charlotte please move from in front of the door". Charlotte thought about it and then shook her head, "No". Clarisse looked at Charlotte in disbelief, then that expression quickly changed from shock to anger. Thankfully Joseph chimed in. "Your Majesty, in the 15 years Charlotte has worked here has she ever told you no"? "Well". **

"**Exactly, so don't you think that there's something that would really upset you if you opened that door that Charlotte here is trying to protect you from". Clarisse thought about this for a while and then said. "Charlotte move". Charlotte looked at her Queen and saw that look in her eye that said 'I Am NOT In the mood' so Charlotte moved, and she, Clarisse, and Joseph went in. **

**They all stopped dead in there tracks when they saw what was happening in front of them and boy was it a sight to see. Mia was on the couch shirt half of in a very … passionate kiss with Lionel. Whose shirt was yet to be found as well as his belt. "Get up". Both Mia and Lionel stopped mid action and turned to see a very flushed Charlotte, a very shocked Clarisse and a very, very, very, livid Joseph. Lionel moved off of Mia and started looking for his belt. Mia got off of the couch and tried to do her bra and then started buttoning her shirt. **

**"Mia what is the meaning of this". Mia rolled her eyes, "Oh come on". "Come on, come on what"! Mia ran her hands through her hair, "I was tired of being the only one in this entire palace who was not getting laid". "Mia language". "Oh Hush Charlotte you really have nerve". Charlottes eyes got big and she started signaling for Mia to shut up. "Charlotte what is she talking about"? Lionel was slowly trying to creep out of the room. "No", said Joseph "You stay right here". Clarisse repeated herself, "Charlotte what is she talking about"? Charlotte was speechless. **

**"What 'she' is talking about is the fact that when I walked into Charlottes room I saw her and Shades in bed. Together". The room was dead silent. No one said anything. Then all hell broke loose. **

**Hey Yall Im Gonna Wrap This Up in About One Or Two More Chapters So Then I Can start another really weird twisted story that i might just give u a preveiw of in the next chapter! ooooooooo! **


	19. That's It!

**Charlotte lunged at Mia with fire n her eyes. Luckily (for Mia) Charlotte was stopped by Joseph, but that only helped for a moment. Charlotte was hell bent on getting to Mia who was trying to back out of the room. "Charlotte calm down". Charlotte was still kicking and reaching for Mia who was almost out of the room. Charlotte got free of Joseph and ran for Mia who ran like hell. Both Joseph and Clarisse looked after them and then at each other. "Don't look at me your Majesty". Clarisse rolled her eyes and went after the two… young ladies.**

**She walked into the hallway to see Shades and about 8 other guards trying to hold Charlotte down. "Charlotte Amanda Jasmine Kutaway behave yourself". Charlotte behaved herself and then calmed down and when let go she behaved and straightened her suit and breathed deep then everything stopped because a bright light was coming through the window…..**

**Clarisse opened her eyes and took in her surroundings she was in her room. She sat up in the bed and ran her hand through her hair and smiled. It must've all been a dream all of it Shades and Charlotte, Mia and Lionel. She gave a small chuckle it must've all been a clouded dream. **

**Well that's it folks that's all of Clouded Dreams now on to biger and better things . I know that this was wasn't the best way 2 end a story but I had to tie in the title sorry. But I promise the next thing I come up with. All my Love,**

**B.**


End file.
